Desejo Proibido
by annamanson
Summary: Ele cresceu... E muito!


**Categoria:** Slash, Smut  
**Advertências:** Homossexualidade, Sexo explícito.  
**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Nota:** O conteúdo da história é completamente ficcional. Os atores/personagens citados não tem nada a ver com o conteúdo e não estão cientes sobre.  
**Pairing:** Jensen/Colin  
**Beta:** Follow Miss Padasexy (se mesmo depois da betagem, tiver erros, a culpa é totalmente dela!)  
**Words:** 4.189

* * *

**Desejo Proibido**

**Por Anna Manson**

* * *

Fim das gravações do dia; eram as últimas da semana. Todos seguiram para seus respectivos destinos. Jensen e Jared caminhavam em direção aos seus trailers, se trocariam e deveriam partir em seguida. Chegando perto do trailer de Jared, ele chamou por Jensen.

- Jen, tem um minuto?

- Sim, claro! Só deixa eu me trocar antes.

- Tá bom, vou te esperar aqui.

Jensen foi até seu trailer e retirou o figurino de Dean Winchester. Em seguida ligou o chuveiro, precisava tirar a sujeira do dia de seu corpo. Esperava poder voar de volta para Los Angeles naquela mesma noite. Não via a hora de chegar em sua casa e descansar, após uma longa noite de amor com sua linda mulher.

Jared conhecia Jensen muito bem e sabia que ele demoraria, no mínimo, meia hora para dar as caras. Tirou sua roupa e foi tomar uma ducha. Precisaria segurar Jensen por vários minutos, até que lhe alertassem que estava tudo pronto para sua saída com o loiro.

Jim Michaels e Robert Singer prepararam uma festa surpresa, para comemorar o sucesso da série e principalmente, o sucesso de Jensen na direção de alguns episódios. A festa não era grandiosa. Ela era apenas um reencontro de todas as pessoas que estiveram envolvidas com a direção de Ackles. Todos entre equipe de produção e atores.

Vinte minutos depois, Jared já tinha sua cerveja em mãos e esperava pelo outro, sentado no sofá de seu trailer. Enquanto bebericava, pensava no quão merecida era aquela homenagem. Só quem estava com eles sabia o quão profissional e aplicado Jensen era. Jensen era o diretor preferido de Jared. Talvez porque ele soubesse a maneira certa de lidar com ele. Soubesse de seus melhores closes, suas limitações e truques de filmagem. Ele era um grande homem. Não tinha ideia de como conseguia fazer tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Em seu lugar, ele ficaria maluco. Mas ele sabia de onde vinha tudo isto. Aquele loiro não era apenas um rostinho bonito, aquele loiro era muito inteligente e determinado. Deu um sorriso de satisfação e orgulho.

- Espero que goste da surpresa, Jen... – sussurrou para si mesmo.

Jensen caminhou até o trailer de Jared e entrou sem bater. Eram amigos há muitos anos e isto era normal entre eles.

- Hey Jen! Que bom que chegou! Pega uma cerveja!

- Beleza! – Jensen pegou a cerveja um pouco a contra gosto, mas sem demonstrar. A verdade é que não queria demorar, seu desejo era de ir embora o quanto antes. Mas não seria grosso a este ponto. – E então, Jay, o que se passa? Brigou de novo com a Genevieve?

- Não! – Franziu o cenho em estranhamento - Mas que ideia!

- Foi mal... Então, diz... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não! Está tudo bem, Jensen... Não posso mais te chamar nem pra tomar uma cerveja e jogar papo fora?

- Sim, lógico que pode! Desculpa Jay.. Foi sem querer! Sabe como é... Faz tanto tempo que não vejo a Dan, que já estou ficando sem controle... Preciso chegar em casa logo e... Bom, vê-la.

Jared dá uma gargalhada, deixando Jensen ligeiramente constrangido, o que o moreno notou.

- Relaxa Jen! Eu sei como está a sua situação, porque a minha é igual, pra não dizer pior... Agora com o Thomas, as coisas ficaram complicadas de acontecer... Você sabe. – Jared olhou para o vazio e sentiu-se frustrado com sua própria situação. Depois do parto, Genevieve não o deixara se aproximar muito, dizia sentir dores ao terem relações. Mesmo após a normalização disto, não tiveram muitas chances para os 'finalmentes'. O pequeno Thomas parecia sentir o cheiro do clima entre eles, pois sempre acordava nessas horas. Mas não era o momento certo para pensar nos problemas que tinha em casa, então tratou de voltar para a realidade. – Então, de qualquer jeito, hoje não vai rolar de sairmos de Vancouver. Já chequei com o aeroporto e os voos estão cancelados pelo mal tempo e a falta de visibilidade. Só voltam amanhã de manhã, se estiver tudo normalizado.

- Mas que merda, Jay!

- Nem me fala!

- Vou ter que ligar para Danneel e avisar...

- Sem problemas.

Jensen levantou-se, deixando a garrafa de cerveja na mesinha. Ligou para Danneel e avisou que não poderia voltar naquele dia. Ela ficou chateada, mas entendeu. Havia feito cupcakes com pequenos corações enfeitando seu topo, para receber o loiro. Teriam que esperar até o dia seguinte.

Enquanto Jensen estava com Danneel no celular, Jared recebeu uma mensagem de texto, dizendo que estava tudo pronto, que deveriam seguir para o outro estúdio. Todos os convidados confirmados haviam chegado.

Assim que o loiro se virou para Jared, ele deu um sorriso ansioso.

- Jen, já que estamos presos aqui, vamos dar uma passada ali no outro estúdio? Ouvi dizer que estão preparando um cenário bem diferente para o próximo episódio.

Jensen franziu o cenho tentando compreender. Estranhou o interesse do moreno no cenário. Deveria ser algo realmente diferente, pois ele nunca se interessara por esse tipo de coisa. Olhou para o relógio e em seguida, para Jared.

- Tudo bem, vamos de mini-moto?

- Pode ser! – O mais alto deu risada. Seria uma entrada e tanto.

Chegando no local, um segurança abriu a porta para que pudessem passar. Jensen ficou espantado após cruzá-la. Aquele lugar estava cheio de gente com quem trabalhava. Todos bem vestidos. Mesmo aqueles que tinham acabado de terminar as gravações com eles.

- Mas o quê... – Jensen começou a dizer e parou, as palavras fugiram de sua boca. Levantou-se da moto e viu que todos o olhavam.

Jared foi até um palco que havia sido montado no local, onde Steve Carlson estava tocando com a banda. Pegou o microfone e começou a falar.

- Estou aqui representando dois grandes homens, Jim Michaels e Robert Singer. Esses caras com quem trabalhamos durante muitos anos. Vimos uns aos outros crescerem profissionalmente. Nesta noite estamos aqui reunidos para homenagear uma das pessoas mais amadas e talentosas dessa equipe: minha co-estrela, Sr. Ackles! Chamá-lo de co-estrela é até injusto, porque ele é muito mais que isso. É ator, cantor, instrumentista, diretor, produtor, e ainda encontra tempo pra ser esperto, inteligente, carinhoso com as pessoas, dedicado. É um dos maiores profissionais que eu conheço. Tem um coração enorme, sempre ajudando os outros atores. O que teria sido de mim sem você, Jen? Você me ajudou a dar o ponto certo em Sam. Você faz tantas coisas pela série, e todas tão bem, e ainda encontra tempo pra ser o meu maior e melhor amigo. Eu e toda a equipe queremos te agradecer por ser quem você é, e homenageá-lo por isso também. A série só tem a ganhar com você! O último episódio que você dirigiu foi um sucesso tremendo, cara! Você sabe o quanto é especial e importante para nós, e por isso preparamos essa festa aqui, para relembrá-lo disso. Bom, deixa eu parar de falar... Vocês sabem que eu poderia ficar aqui até amanhã, falando sem interrupções... Mas eu já vi pelo menos sete pessoas bocejando, e eu não quero ser responsável por estragar a festa. Então, um brinde à Jensen Ackles! – Levantou uma taça que fora entregue para ele e brindou em direção a Jensen.

O loiro ouviu tudo o que foi dito, surpreso e emocionado. Jamais imaginaria receber algo como aquilo. Sorriu para Jared e em seguida, começou a ser rodeado de pessoas, que o parabenizavam e o incentivavam a dirigir mais vezes.

Ficou ocupado com todos por quase uma hora. Deu um grande abraço nos dois responsáveis pela homenagem e conversaram um pouco. Em seguida, Jim Michaels e seu ótimo senso de humor, mandaram Jensen parar de falar e ir curtir a festa, porque era para isto que ele estava lá. Ele riu e se direcionou para perto do local onde serviam as bebidas. Pegou um whisky e começou a bebericar, enquanto observava a todos. Jared chegou perto, também com um copo na mão.

- E então, 'senhor diretor'... Está gostando da festa?

- Bom, ela acabou de começar pra mim... – deu risada e bebericou sua bebida. – Estou gostando sim, Jared. Obrigado por tudo.

- Sabe que eu admiro você, né Jensen? – Sorriu e colocou seu braço livre por traz de Jensen, abraçando-o.

- Eu sei, também admiro você, Jared.

Ficaram abraçados por alguns segundos, observando a festa e as pessoas. De repente, Jared liberta Jensen de seu abraço e franze o cenho, como se tivesse tentando enxergar algo ao longe.

- O que foi, Jay?

- Não pode ser...

- O que é?

- Ali... Aquele garoto ali! É o Colin!

- Onde? – Jensen virou o rosto e arregalou os olhos. Não era possível. Queria dizer algo, pronunciar algo, mas não conseguia. Colin havia crescido. Muito! Ganhara feições maduras e um corpo tentador. Estava boquiaberto olhando-o. Ele, por sua vez, parecia estar se aproximando dos dois.

- Hey Colin! – Jared o cumprimentou com um abraço quando chegou perto.

- Olá Jared! – Virou para Jensen – Oi Jensen! Parabéns! – Deu um sorriso que comprimiu ainda mais a linha de seus olhos.

Jensen estava em transe. Seus olhos brilhavam em surpresa e luxuria. Aquele garoto lhe instigara e atiçara seus desejos mais primitivos. Ele tinha apenas 16 anos, iria para a cadeia caso seus pensamentos fossem revistados. Aquele cabelo liso, composto por fios finos e leves, caindo sobre aquele rosto branco e perfeito. Aqueles profundos olhos claros, totalmente vibrantes, como os olhos de qualquer jovem adulto. Aqueles lábios carnudos... Aquele sorriso inocente e arrebatador. Ele estava quase da mesma altura que ele... Vestia uma camiseta de gola V, bem aberta, mostrando boa parte de seu peito. Seus ossos toráxicos demarcavam o caminho de seu peito e pescoço... Aquilo estava deixando-o completamente maluco! Se não parasse de olhar, talvez avançasse sobre o pobre garoto indefeso.

Apenas alguns sabiam que Jensen Ackles se interessava por homens e tinha lá seus casos passageiros. Jared notou o olhar predatório de Jensen sobre Colin e já sabia exatamente o que se passava com o outro. Tinha consciência que Colin era mais novo, mas sabia também que o garoto sempre olhara para Jensen de forma diferente. Talvez aquilo fosse recíproco, afinal.

Colin chegou devagar perto de Jensen, sempre sorrindo, e o abraçou forte e demoradamente. Sentiu o perfume inebriante do mais velho, deixando com que sua cabeça se encaixasse na curvatura daquele pescoço e fechou os olhos... Ah, que saudade ele sentia daquele perfume! Jensen estava lindo, como sempre. Naquela noite em especial, parecia diferente. Jensen demorou para processar o abraço, e assim que se deu por conta, o apertou em seus braços, passando sua mão delicadamente por suas costas.

Jared ergueu a sobrancelha. Esses dois estavam malucos ou o que? O abraço estava durando tempo demais... Já deveria ter passado mais de um minuto! Pigarreou para que ambos se refizessem.

Os dois despertaram, sem tirar os sorrisos dos lábios, e se separaram.

- Como você está, Colin? Não parece que faz tanto tempo que nos vimos, mas você cresceu bastante!

- É, todos estão me dizendo isto! – Coçou a nuca e abaixou a cabeça.

Jensen estava perturbado, pois até aquilo lhe pareceu sexy ao extremo. Mordeu o lábio inferior. Seu membro estava desperto na pior hora possível. Colin olhava para baixo e se ao levantar sua cabeça, estivesse com o olhar preso nele, iria notar.

Dito e feito! O garoto foi levantando a cabeça devagar e sem tirar os olhos de Ackles. Parou na ereção, apertou os olhos e mordeu seus lábios. Jensen latejou com a cena. Se não saísse dali, seria preso. Olhou para Jared com desespero, como se pedisse que o tirasse dali ou tomasse alguma providencia. Seu olhar foi suficiente e Jared tratou de fazer algo para distrair ambos daquela situação.

- Então Colin, como está sendo trabalhar em Revolution? Kripke tem histórias fabulosas!

- Está sendo uma ótima experiência! É muito bom trabalhar com o roteiro dele. – Sucesso. O moreno conseguiu com que a tensão entre os dois fosse quebrada.

Os três começaram a conversar animadamente sobre o trabalho de Kripke e suas trajetórias. Jensen e Colin se olhavam por diversas vezes, com o olhar mais devastador e cheio de significados possível.

- Daqui a pouco tenho que ir embora... Vou pedir um taxi, já volto.

- Espera Colin! Onde você está hospedado? – Jensen perguntou.

- No Four Seasons.

- Eu posso te levar até seu hotel, o que acha?

- Não precisa se incomodar, Jensen!

- Não é incomodo nenhum! Quero retribuir pelo fato de ter vindo, mesmo estando trabalhando para outra emissora. Nós vamos com o Cliff, podemos conversar mais um pouco. Também quero ir embora... E além disso, é perto da minha casa. – Sorriu para Colin e ele lhe sorriu de volta.

- Ok, eu aceito a carona então!

- Ótimo! Vou me despedir de algumas pessoas, daqui a pouco estarei de volta. Se quiser dar mais uma circulada, fique a vontade!

- Tudo bem!

Colin permaneceu ali conversando com Jared. O moreno ria internamente da cara deslavada de Jensen. Colin era apenas um garoto! Ok, garoto no corpo de um quase homem feito... Mas ainda assim, um garoto. Esperava que não se metesse em confusão e que Colin soubesse bem onde estava se metendo.

Alguns minutos depois, Jensen voltou e ambos despediram-se do mais alto. A mente do jovem estava à mil. Seu estomago estava eletrizado. Mil sensações percorriam seu corpo. Falavam uma coisa ou outra, mas não conseguiam manter um assunto por muito tempo. Seus corpos estavam quentes demais para que conseguissem se concentrar.

No carro, Cliff notou que havia uma tensão sexual entre os dois. Não se meteria. Observaria apenas o trajeto, como sempre fazia nestas situações.

O mais novo olhava para a boca de Jensen e salivava de desejo de poder tocá-la com a sua. Passava afoitamente a mão por sua coxa, para secar o suor provocado por seu nervosismo. Jensen mordia os lábios e ambos olhavam-se nos olhos. Nada mais era dito. Sabiam que a situação era igual para ambos. O desejo era recíproco.

O carro foi estacionando perto da entrada do hotel. Colin estava nervoso e não sabia se deveria ou não convidá-lo para subir. Precisaria inventar qualquer coisa para que o guarda-costas de Jensen não percebesse suas reais intenções.

- Jensen, quer subir para dar uma olhada no roteiro do Kripke? – Jensen ponderou um pouco. Era arriscado. Mas seu corpo lhe implorava para que aceitasse, e não resistiu.

- Você trouxe? Quero ver sim! – Disse com entusiasmo, tentando disfarçar também. Apesar de Cliff saber de suas escapadas com outros homens, Colin era novo demais para qualquer coisa e isto o complicaria. – Cliff, eu vou subir com o Colin, pode deixar que peço um taxi depois, ou volto à pé para casa.

- Tudo bem, senhor Ackles.

Desceram do carro e caminharam para dentro do hotel. Colin estava tremulo. Era muita excitação. Acima de tudo, ele realizaria um desejo que sempre tivera, ter Jensen em seus braços, ou estar nos braços de Jensen... Tanto fazia.

Ele de nada entendia de relações sexuais com homens, só havia estado com garotas até então. Deixaria Jensen comandar quando chegasse a hora.

Entraram no quarto e ambos se olharam.

- Está sozinho aqui?

- Sim, estou.

Não foi dita mais nenhuma palavra. Jensen avançou sobre Colin e o arrematou com um beijo desesperado, intenso e urgente. A boca do garoto era macia, quase como a boca de uma mulher. A diferença é que tinha a força e a masculinidade de um beijo de homem.

Colin quase desmaiou, tamanha excitação. Imaginava quantos não morreriam de inveja dele, por ter o privilégio de beijar a perfeita boca de Jensen Ackles! Ficou feliz por não precisar de nenhum tipo de lenga-lenga, como era necessário com as garotas.

O loiro dominava o beijo, massageava a língua do outro com a sua cheia de volúpia. De forma sensual e tentadora. O membro de ambos já estava petrificado. Jensen passava sua mão pelas costas do mais novo, apertando-o. Colin gemia baixo dentro de sua boca, em resposta aos toques. Imitou o gesto do mais velho, explorando também seu corpo. Retirou a jaqueta de Jensen e o arrastou até o sofá. Empurrou o loiro, que caiu sentado e subiu em cima dele, ficando de frente um para o outro. Jensen o observava surpreso. Aquele garoto não tinha nada de inocente.

O olhar do mais novo era de puro desejo. Ele esticou sua coluna, inclinando com seu quadril para frente, roçando sua bunda na ereção de Jensen e tirou sua camiseta. O loiro quase gozou com aquilo. Colocou uma de suas mãos na cintura do garoto e o apertou. Com a outra mão, deslizou pelo seu rosto, passando seu polegar pelos lábios, pescoço, nuca, ombros, peito, mamilos, tórax, barriga, até chegar em suas coxas e apertar a parte interna delas. Colin fechou seus olhos ao receber aqueles toques. Mordeu o lábio inferior quando Jensen pousou sua mão sobre seu membro e o apertou. Um gemido saltou de seus lábios.

Jensen estava deliciado com tudo aquilo. Jogou seu corpo mais para a frente e tirou sua camiseta também. Em seguida, avançou nos lábios profanos daquele garoto. Abraçou-o com força, juntando ainda mais seus corpos. Desceu pelo maxilar, oscilando entre beijos e mordidas até seu pescoço. Chupou-o de forma erótica e foi descendo até encontrar seus mamilos. Enquanto chupava um, apertava de leve o outro, instigando-o. Aquilo tudo era demais para Colin. Gemia baixo e desejoso. Jensen levou a mão que trabalhava em um dos mamilos, para o membro de Colin, massageando-o sobre a calça. Os gemidos tornaram-se mais altos e o garoto não aguentaria muito daquele jeito. E ele queria mais!

Saiu de cima de Jensen e o puxou pela mão, levando-o até o quarto. A cama era enorme. Aquele lugar em si, era ostentação demais. Novamente, o garoto o surpreendeu, empurrando-o para cima da cama. Ficou de pé e ambos se olhavam com a respiração entrecortada e difícil. Colin tirou os sapatos e o loiro fez igual, tirou também sua calça e ficou somente de boxer. O mais novo esperou que Jensen o olhasse e abriu sua calça vagarosamente. Abaixou-a e jogou no canto do quarto. Em seguida, ele ficou observando Jensen, enquanto passava sua mão sobre seu membro, escondido pela cueca. O mais velho ficou vidrado. Colin tirou a cueca devagar e quando seu membro ficou exposto, começou a massageá-lo olhando para o corpo de Jensen, como se o fosse devorar. Ver o garoto se masturbando era mais do que poderia processar. Levantou-se e o arrebatou com um beijo, apertando suas nádegas com força. Desgrudou-se dele e abaixou sua boxer. Colin olhava maravilhado para o membro de Ackles. Passou sua mão por todo o corpo do mais velho, conhecendo e gravando em sua mente cada pedaço explorado, e por ultimo, agarrando aquele membro tão lindo e rosado. Era grosso como sempre imaginara. Começou a massageá-lo como gostava de fazer em si. E como gostava que fizessem consigo. Caminharam até a cama, um acariciando o corpo do outro, e então, Jensen sentou-se. Colin estava entregando-se por completo a aquela experiência. Iria até o fim e satisfaria suas vontades, seja lá quais elas fossem. Ajoelhou e passou a língua sobre a glande do outro e em toda a extensão de seu membro. Deixou-o bem molhado e o abocanhou. Tentava lembrar-se de como faziam consigo, para que pudesse ser o melhor possível para o outro. Jensen revirou os olhos e soltou um gemido sufocado. A boca daquele menino era molhada e quente. Estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho. Subia e descia com a cabeça e juntou sua mão para intensificar o trabalho. Até parecia que ele já sabia bem o que fazia.

Jensen não aguentaria muito tempo, tendo em vista que estava há um bom tempo sem sexo. Puxou delicadamente a cabeça do menino de seu membro, mesmo contra sua própria vontade, e o subiu. Beijaram-se intensamente de novo, mas de forma mais calma. Jensen foi indo para perto da cabeceira da cama, sem que desgrudassem um do outro. Assim que encostou suas costas lá, Colin subiu em seu colo novamente, movimentando seu quadril sobre a ereção dele. Conforme ia e vinha, gemiam na boca um do outro. A partir dali, Colin não sabia direito como levar a transa e esperou que Jensen o conduzisse.

Já em seu limite, Jensen deitou o mais novo na cama e ficou em cima dele. Acariciou a pele de seu corpo, até chegar em sua ereção. Colin gemeu. O loiro fez com que ele dobrasse suas pernas e as deixasse abertas. Desceu até lá embaixo e lambeu toda a extensão do pênis dele. Já era um pênis adulto, quem diria! Impressionou-se com o tamanho que já possuía. Colocou-o na boca e começou a chupá-lo com gosto. O garoto não aguentaria muito tempo, pelo menos era disso que se lembrava de quando tinha a idade dele. Subia e descia com a cabeça, enquanto isto, começou a massagear a entrada dele. Colin gemia cada vez mais alto. Jensen introduziu um dedo, que foi recebido com certo protesto, mas pouco depois, já vinha com seu quadril de encontro a ele. Foi introduzindo mais dedos, até sentir que o outro estava pronto para recebê-lo. Cuspiu em sua mão e molhou o máximo que pôde de seu membro e da entrada dele. Posicionou-se e, segurando seu membro, começou a massagear a entrada do garoto com ele. Aquilo era muito bom. Colin já não aguentava mais esperar. Jensen viu a súplica no olhar e nos gemidos do garoto, e então lhe penetrou devagar. O mais novo rangeu os dentes de dor. Parecia que estava sendo rasgado ao meio. Jensen aguardou alguns instantes, sabia de seu tamanho e sabia que aquela sensação era incomoda. Após a expressão de dor deixar o rosto do menino, Jensen começou a movimentar-se. Entrando e saindo lentamente. Em uma das estocadas, Colin deu um urro de prazer. Ficou tonto. Sua próstata tinha sido atingida. Jensen marcou o movimento com a mente, e acertou-o de novo naquele mesmo lugar. Meteu cada vez com mais força naquele local. Colin já gemia alto. A sensação era inimaginável. Era muito melhor do que pensava que seria. Aqueles gemidos na voz juvenil tirava Jensen de órbita. As feições, a boca entreaberta, os arfares... Aquele corpo, na flor da idade... As estocadas foram ficando cada vez mais rápidas e intensas. Colin pegou seu membro com a mão instintivamente, começando a se masturbar. Aquela visão era o paraíso para Jensen. Ele não estava aguentando mais, mas esperaria pelo orgasmo do outro para ter o seu.

- Está gostando, Colin?

- Eu.. Ahh! Estou... Ahh...

- Gosta quando eu meto bem fundo? – Dizia, enquanto apertava a carne do outro. – Assim? – Meteu seu membro até o final, grudando seu quadril na bunda do outro.

- Sim... Ahhh! Jensen, eu.. Ahhh... Jensen... Ahhh... Vou gozar!

- Goza pra mim então, goza! – Jensen levantou as pernas de Colin, colocando-as sobre seu ombro e deixando sua entrada mais exposta ainda. Apoiou uma de suas mãos na cabeceira da cama, para ter mais precisão e firmeza nos movimentos. Metia cada vez com mais força, mexendo seu quadril de forma alucinante, estocando cada vez mais profundamente. Colin não gemia mais, ele gritava de prazer. Mais algumas estocadas de Jensen e ele se derramou sobre seu próprio peito. A contração do ânus do mais novo triplicou o prazer de Jensen, que meteu cada vez mais rápido, até chegar a seu ápice também. Gozou longamente, rebolando na bunda de Colin. Gemeu alto e forte, dizendo o quanto aquela bunda era gostosa e apertada. O quanto ele era lindo. Saiu de dentro do outro e deixou-se cair em seu lado.

Colin ainda arfava e sentia o sêmen do outro escorrer de dentro de si. A sensação era estranha, mas gostosa. Aquele tinha sido o melhor sexo de sua vida. Não tinha sido exatamente como pretendia, mas seu corpo não queria saber de preliminares naquele momento. Tudo tinha uma urgência muito grande para acontecer.

Jensen sentia-se um pedófilo sem tamanho. Mas o pedófilo mais feliz do mundo. Aquele garoto valia a pena o risco. Virou-se de lado, apoiando a cabeça com a mão e ficou observando-o. Ele tinha as bochechas levemente coradas e aquela feição de garotinho já não fazia parte de sua aparência. Ele era extremamente sensual e sabia muito bem conduzir alguém na cama. Tinha certeza de que se fosse mais experiente com outros homens, ele é quem o dominaria. Certamente, inteligente como era, já tinha captado todas as lições naquela transa. Não queria ir embora, queria poder usufruir mais daquele momento, então permaneceu ali, esperando para ver o que Colin diria.

O mais novo virou de frente para ele, ficando na mesma posição. Sorriram um para o outro e Colin quebrou o silencio.

- Você quer passar a noite aqui comigo?

- Seria um prazer!

Olharam-se novamente com luxúria e iniciaram um novo beijo. A partir daquele momento, iriam curtir um ao outro até que seus corpos não aguentassem mais. Aquilo poderia não acontecer de novo, mas com certeza ficaria gravado em suas memórias.

**_FIM._**


End file.
